


[podfic] Intently

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Daydreams, Implied Obianidala in the future, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, because fuck that guy, except Palpatine, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Five times Anakin thought about kissing Obi-Wan in order to distract him.





	[podfic] Intently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892887) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Five Times Fic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, except Palpatine, because fuck that guy, implied Obianidala in the future, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Kissing, Daydreams, #ITPE 2018

 **Music:** [Kiss You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4cdfRohhcg), as performed by One Direction

 **Length:**  00:21:49

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Intently_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0042.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
